Young Justice: The Black Bat Begins
by InfiniteWriter
Summary: "A special ability to predict my opponent's moves. That doesn't begin to describe it. Time... ran together. The future... blending into the moment. Okay, that does describe it. But it doesn't do it justice. All this knowledge. No substitute for knowing." Cassandra Cain Origin. Bat Clan. Alternate Universe and Timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice: The Black Bat Begins**

* * *

**InfiniteWriter**

* * *

**Introduction: Timeline**

* * *

**(2010) Young Justice-Year Zero **Season One happens without any changes.

**(2011) Young Justice-Year One**

**(2012) Young Justice-Year Two **Dick Grayson becomes Nightwing. Jason Todd is taken in by Bruce Wayne and begins to train. Aquagirl dies. Bumblebee, Guardian, and Blue Beetle, who was sixteen at the time, join the Team.

**(2013) Young Justice-Year Three **Season Two happens. Ra's al Ghul dies at the Summit. Artemis and Wally never retired. Jason Todd, the second Robin, dies a few months after the Invasion. Sadly, Wally does die in the Invasion. Bart takes up the Kid Flash mantle, but doesn't join the Team that year. Bruce Wayne takes in Tim Drake at the end of the year. Instead of becoming Tigress, Artemis picks up her bow again and creates the new alias, Sure-Shot.

**(2014) Young Justice-Year Four **Artemis, as Sure-Shot, rescues Mia Dearden from a gang fight. Mia Dearden follows her and begs her to let her be her sidekick. When Mia saved her life and Oliver forcing her, Artemis takes in Mia and lets her become her sidekick as the new Speedy. Tim Drake begins training to become the new Robin after figuring out Batman's identity.

**(2015) Young Justice-Year Five **Tim Drake becomes the new Robin. Barbra Gordan becomes Batgirl. On the same day the original Team was founded, the founding members of the Team established the New Generation Program. The program is meant to recruit new, young heroes for the Team since the senior members were getting older. The new members are: Robin (Tim Drake), Kid Flash (Bart Allen), Batgirl (Barbra Gordan), Speedy (Mia Dearden), Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark), and Beastboy (Garfield Logan).

**(2016) Young Justice-Year Six **The original Team, the new generation of the Team, and the Justice League defeated Darkseid and his invasion. Also, they defeated and disbanded the Light. The only two members they didn't catch was Klarion the Witchboy and Ra's al Ghul, who was still dead and missing since 2013. The Justice League and the Team gained back their reputation with the people after they saved the world, twice, from the Reach Invasion and the Apokolips Invasion and uncovered the secret organization behind both invasions, the Light. Batman finds Cassandra Cain during one of his covert missions to find information about the League of Shadows. He knows Cassandra's history and heritage because he downloaded her files off a League of Shadows computer at the building he found her in. He has begun her training during that year.

**(2017) Young Justice-Year Seven **Rumors spread about the Head of the Demon was returning with vengeance. The Team steps in and sends the new generation of the Team, now called Young Justice, to investigate. Batman involves himself directly since Ra's al Ghul was on the top of his list of people to take down.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any rights to these characters or references to published materials. If I did, Cass would currently be in Young Justice Season Three and in the New 52.**

* * *

**AN: ****This is a story that I have been working on for a good while. I no-way near finishing it, but I decide to post what I have so far. Hopefully, I will be inspired to finish writing it. It going to take me a while because I have enough ideas to make about three stories. I have a set the plot line to this story, but I am open for suggestions! Read, Review, and/or PM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Justice: The Black Bat Begins**

* * *

**InfiniteWriter**

* * *

**Chapter One: I Am Here-Part One  
**

* * *

**Undisclosed League of Shadows Facility**

**Himalayan Mountains, Tibet**

**January 26, 2016**

**00:00**

The Dark Knight knew evil. He has seen, lived, and fought that deep, dark insanity within people. He witnessed the demons of humanity. One of those demons was Ra's al Ghul. His name actually translates into the Head of the Demon in Arabic. He was a hard opponent to face. He has been alive for centuries. He didn't just see, live, or fight that evil in all of us, but he was that evil. He believes that his version of evil, the innocents and the villains, was a disease, an infection, to the world. He wants to extinguish, eradicate it.

He had the means to do it. He was literally immortal. Ra's could come back from the dead stronger than he was before. He was a formidable combatant, having the benefit of many lifetimes worth of experience and skill. He declared the Dark Knight, the Batman, his equal enemy. He was a person worthy enough of himself. He said they were destined to meet and fight with each other.

Through his many chances at life, he built up his infamy and his wealth. Everyone knew the legend of the Head of the Demon; he used this to his advantage. He built an international organization named the Demon. People didn't believe in the Demon's Head. The people who did believe would always say: "It has been whispered in the darkest places for 500 years that a cartel of criminals has slowly sucked its way into the rich veins of the Earth. Many are its names spit from the mouths of men, but most often it is cursed only as The Demon. It has a leader, a Head."

There were many smaller organizations that built up the overall organization, the Demon. The League of Shadows was Ra's most prized creation. The League of Shadows held the world's best and deadliest assassins and warriors. Ra's created this branch of the Demon to be 'the fang that protects the head.' The members were willing to lay down their lives at the Ra's al Ghul's word. When you make the choice to betray the League, you were granted a fate worse than death. Once you join, the only way out was the way you came in.

Right now, the Batman was on a mission. His mission was to uncover information about the absence of the League the past four years. Ever since that summit on Santa Prisca that had led to Ghul's death, the League all but erased from the face of the planet. Batman knew they still existed. Ra's al Ghul never, _truly_, dies. He had his Lazarus Pit. The pit was the secret to the Demon's Head immortality. Ghul discovered the pit when he was young. He used it to save his life and others many times over. It is a natural phenomenon that had healing properties that instantly heals injuries and prevents death.

You paid a price when you used the pit, though.

One time, Clark Kent (Superman) asked Batman about the pit. "Have your ever thought of using the pit to bring someone back," he paused. "Like Jason," he suggested.

It had only been a few months after Jason's death at the hands of the Joker. This death was the first time he experienced a heartbreaking passing since his parent's death. He was still grieving. He locked down the Wayne Mansion. Only a select few like Alfred and Dick could come in.

"No," he answered. "You go in dead. You come out insane. I wouldn't wish that on anybody. Even if it brought back Jason."

His journey to enact justice lead him to the remote Himalayas on the border of Tibet. He slowly but efficiently tracked the faded trail Ra's left behind. He started in Gotham City with a visit from the reformed Cheshire, Jade Nguyen. Then it took him half across the globe following Sportsmaster then Hook then Black Spider then Sensi. He trailed every lead on any member of the League of Shadows former or current. Along the way, he repeatedly heard the phrase 'The One Who Is All'.

Batman attached his climbing gear to his utility belt then fired his grappling gun to the top of the building. He began to scale the building built into the mountain. He was wearing his polar-stealth costume, a white and grey version of his regular uniform. Stealth was a key to this mission, he couldn't tip anybody off.

Reaching his destination at a nearby window, he climbed in and unattached his line. Pressing the grey bat-symbol on his chest, his uniform changed back to his normal attire. He activated his holographic computer placed on his wrist gauntlet; it could scan and create a map of a location and connect into any wireless connection. It also had a USB and TRS connector cables and a USB port.

He had a complete scan of the complex in less than sixteen seconds. The building had fifty-two floors. Each floor was armed with a standard group of six rotated Shadow agents and its own defense system. Plugging into the nearest USB port, he quickly hack into the security feed. He expertly set each security camera on a continuous loop. Also, he hacked into the floor's defense system to deactivate it.

_ The main computer is located on the fifty-first floor below me, and I am on the top floor. _He paused. _But what is on the last floor? _Frowning, he pulled up a three-dimensional map of the facility. _I will have to check it into later. I have to get this information. _Quickly, he located the nearest elevator down the hall. He shut off the computer. Flexing his fingers, ten claws extended from the tips of his fingers. Pressing a button on his right gauntlet, his cape shrunk into his cowl. He suddenly leaped and latched himself onto the ceiling. Clawed his way above the regular group of Shadow agent, none aware of the Dark Night's invasion.

Reaching his goal, he retracted his claws and dropped to the floor. He pulled out a USB connector cable from his holographic computer then plugged it into the port located on the side of the elevator. Pulling up his screen, he typed in a few commands and at his signal, the elevator opened. He ran inside before the routine security came back down the hall. He had at least five minutes till he reached the fifty-first floor.

During that time, his mind brought up the memory displaying his first encounter with the Demon's Head.

_During his earlier years before he became Batman, he traveled around the world. He learned tactics and detective work. He mastered many forms of martial arts and extreme gymnastics. He wanted to become stronger. He had sworn to himself and his parents that he would never be afraid anymore; he promised himself that he would rid the city of nightmares from the evil it protected and housed. He would give Gotham City back to the innocent. While on his travels, he heard of the Head of the Demon. He learned to the legends and myths. When people told him he still existed, he didn't believe it to be true. He couldn't believe in a mortal, powerful, and evil man was immortal. It was impossible._

_ He began to regret his non-belief. Ra's returned with vengeance and his dreams of worldwide genocide. The Demon granted Gotham City, then the world, a deadly virus known as Ebola Gulf. It translated into 'The Clench' in English. Ra's placed Bruce against an unstoppable force. He began to doubt himself. It got so bad that he told Alfred of his fears: "It's too big. How can I fight a disease? And if I can't, Gotham is doomed." Even Dick who just started out being Robin that year began to believe his fear._

_ They pulled off a miracle. Through the joint efforts of many, Batman and his allies managed to find a cure. Before, during, and after the whole plot, nobody knew who caused it. But Ra's al Ghul made sure that he was given credit for his work. Learning that the Demon's Head was still alive, Batman and his allies searched the whole planet for him and while preventing further outbreaks. Finding him, they both went head-to-head. Batman won though and destroyed the virus by using the very science used to create it. But it came at a cost. Batman was doomed to forever fight the evil that is Ghul til the day he died._

He snapped out of the memory when he reached his desired floor. Stepping out, he walk into a large, dark cave that was underneath the building and within the mountain. It remind him of his cave. The walls were reinforced with steel, but still had the normal cave walls. The space provided a place to train, receive medical help, and a kitchen to cook. The farthest from the door was another room that Bruce deduce was a bed room. _Someone was living here, _Bruce thought_. That someone, I suspect, was Ra's al Ghul. _He walked further into the cave. Turning a corner, he spotted what he came here for: the main computer.

He placed himself into the chair in front of the computer, and he got to work. He typed a code of his creation into the computer. It automatically granted him access into the computer's files. He quickly sped through the files. There were pretty basic reports and statuses of all former and current members, but there was no information about the League's master. He frowned. _There has to be something here. _

Bruce knew deep-down in his heart that Ra's was still alive. The League of Shadows lived and breathed to serve their master. They wouldn't just let him die and actually stay dead. Artemis said that Ra's was stabbed in the heart by Black Beetle right in front of her eyes. Ubu immediately ran over, picked up the body, and escaped. He left a few revealing words to them: "The master will be resurrected!"

His eyes landed on a certain file labeled 'The One Who Is All'. He quickly connected the dots. During his journey, he repeatedly heard that phrased. He clicked on the file. Glancing through it, he eyes widened in surprise. _Now I know what's on the fifty-second floor. _He hooked-up his wrist computer to the main computer. He then ordered the computer to download anything that mentioned that phrase. Once completed, he swiftly walked back towards the elevator. _I have a child to find._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to these characters or references to published materials. If I did, Cass would currently be in Young Justice Season Three and in the New 52.**

* * *

**AN: This is a story that I have been working on for a good while. I no-way near finishing it, but I decide to post what I have so far. Hopefully, I will be inspired to finish writing it. It going to take me a while because I have enough ideas to make about three stories. I have a set the plot line to this story, but I am open for suggestions! Read, Review, and/or PM!**

* * *

**Beta Reader: Varmint**


	3. Chapter 3

**Young Justice: The Black Bat Begins**

* * *

**InfiniteWriter**

* * *

**Chapter Two: I Am Here-Part Two**

* * *

**Fifty-Second Floor**

**Himalayan Mountains, Tibet**

**January 26, 2016**

**00:00**

A little girl, no older than twelve, woke up from her mat on the wooden floor. She rubbed her eyes while yawning, and took a look at her surroundings. Even though she has seen this room a million times, the trait of knowing where she was at all times was drilled into her head since she was little. The room had an Asian theme to it with the paintings and decorations. She had earned these rewards through succeeding in her training. Ever time she mastered a new form or managed to master a certain technique, her father made sure she was praised and compensated.

Her bare feet touched the hard cement ground as she got out of mat that served as her bed. She yawned again, stretching her arms and legs. She looked toward a wooden chair that housed her clothes. She only had two sets of clothes. Each set contained undergarments, blue worn-out training pants, and a plain t-shirt. She didn't wear them often. She liked training and sleeping naked. With her skin uncovered, she felt like her senses were heightened, and it energized her body. She wears her clothes more often though. Her father caught her one time, and he said walking around bare was unpractical; it left you opened and unprotected.

She got up and slowly dressed herself. Every morning started out the same. She would wake up early, then she would get dressed. Once she had stretched and loosened her body, she would begin her routine.

She quickly went through her katas in her bedroom. After thirty minutes, headed to her training room located behind the wall near her mat. Once there, she picked up her sword, a sharpen katana. After checking over her weapon, she attacked the wooden dummies located all over the room. In her routine, she would practice her acrobatics and flexibility. She would pretend that each dummy was a moving, trained target out for blood. She had a good imagination for when she was done, the dummies would lay on the ground destroyed.

It was pretty basic; it was meant to be. But behind the grace and beauty of her dance, was a deadly intention. She would never know what she was turning into until it was too late. She would probably never know the secret of her creation. The reason for her existence, from the moment she was born, was to be a weapon of mass destruction and protection. She was a fatal component to the rebirth of Ra's al Ghul.

* * *

**Undisclosed League of Shadows Facility**

**Himalayan Mountains, Tibet**

**January 26, 2016**

**00:00**

Batman retraced his footsteps back to the elevator. When he looked towards the panel that selected the floors, he noticed that there was no button for the fifty-second floor. He swiftly looked for a port he could connect his computer to. After a few seconds of searching, he found nothing. _There must be a way to get there, _he thought. _By the security the League placed around the facility to protect this one child, they were not going to make him easily accessible. _

He walked back out of the elevator, and glancing through the room again, he noted that the bare walls and the rooms didn't provide any new information. Seeing nothing that could help him, he made his way towards the room in the back that he hadn't paid attention to.

Before he could reach the door, he paused. He looked down to see a thin wire. He followed the wire to a small pile of hidden C4 explosives. He reached for his utility belt and pulled out a can. He spread the substance on the wire. The wire slowly turned blue and harden as the ice settled. After replacing the can back in his belt, he hit the wire shattering it. _Whoever was living here, they didn't want anybody in this room. _Once after checking for anymore traps, he opened the door.

The room was not well-kept. There were clothes spread everywhere and the desk with a personal computer placed on it was covered in unfinished food and notes. The bedroom was the average size of about sixteen by sixteen. It had all the basic necessities like a bed, dresser, desk, and a functioning bathroom. But what it didn't have any evidence to suggest who lived here. Batman walked further into the room and stood over the computer.

He connected his computer to it and hacked into it. Just like the main computer, it held only basic reports, and statuses of all former and current members. Skimming through, he found something interesting. He clicked on the icon and scrolled through. _It looks like some-sort-of mission log that also served as a journal. _He selected a random entry.

As he read on, his frown grew deeper. _This child is living in hell and I know how to get there._

* * *

**Fifty-Second Floor**

**Himalayan Mountains, Tibet**

**January 26, 2016**

**00:00**

When her mind, slowed by sleep, was finally brought back into her body, she went to clean herself. Grabbing a towel and her second set of clothes, she headed to her designated bathroom. It only consisted of a steel tub and a sink with a mirror. Her bucket of water was in the corner. Setting her towel to the side, she grabbed her bucket and poured the water into the tub. She made sure to leave some water left to brush her teeth. Once she was striped and stood as naked as the day she was born, she slowly cleaned herself.

When she was done, she slowly dried herself and stubbornly dressed herself again her clean set of clothes. She sighed when her skin was covered once again. Not even the thought of arms and lower legs were still bare didn't please her. She walked over to her sink to brushed her teeth. While brushing, she took in her appearance.

She was small and skinny. With a closer look, she could see the still developing muscles that laid underneath her tan skin. Her face was round and a little babyish, but her features were defined. She had brown eyes with chopped black hair to match. She looked normal, but she was only going on the appearances of a few individuals she had met besides her father. She glanced at each scar her eyes could reach. She had them for as long as she could remember, and couldn't even remember how she got them. She considered them normal, too. She had seen her father's colleges' scars and wounds as well.

Finished, she walked to the entrance of her door and waited. This was the last step to her daily routine. She must be done with everything she had competed before her father arrived. This is what she looked forward to. Her father's arrival always brought new training, toys, and food. _Especially_ food. He would always bring Assam, her favorite tea.

She tensed when she heard a pair of footsteps sound off down the hallway. _Tap. Tap. _Pause. _Tap. Tap. _She grasped when she realized these were not her father's footsteps. This pair was too soft and calculated. Her father's steps were not that quiet; they were quite loud when he wasn't trying to hide. Besides, the only time she had heard his footsteps that quiet was when they played hide-n-seek.

When they grew nearer, she quickly dashed off to hide. She headed back to her room then looked up to her signature hiding spot. It was a little, dark corner where two beams met. Leaping from wall to wall, she landed in her spot. Making herself small, she waited.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to these characters or references to published materials. If I did, Cass would currently be in Young Justice Season Three and in the New 52.**

* * *

**AN: Read, Review, and/or PM!**

* * *

**Beta Reader: Varmint**


	4. Teaser

**Young Justice: The Black Bat Begins**

* * *

**InfiniteWriter**

* * *

**Teaser**

* * *

**Fifty-Second Floor Hallway**

**Himalayan Mountains, Tibet**

**January 26, 2016**

**00:00**

Batman slowly made his way through the hallway. Prepared with the information from David Cain's personal computer, he know of his daughter's abilities. _David Cain, _he pondered. _One of my former teachers decided to join the League of Shadows. _David Cain was highly skilled. It was only naturally that Bruce met him during his travels as a young man. He came off as rude, unkind, and nerve-wracking to Bruce because they were so alike. But there was one thing that separated them.

He wasn't a killer.

Bruce had promised himself and his parents that he would never go that low. He didn't even use guns because to him, it meant coming close to killing someone. And the fact that his parents were taken away from him because of a gun. He rarely told anyone about his travels or his training. The first person he told was Alfred. He had previously had a bad night, and he revealed the story about David Cain. Alfred had asked why would he train under a killer. He, personally, did not know himself, but he gave Alfred an answer. He told Alfred that, "Knowing how to kill doesn't mean you must kill."

He silently made his way past numerous rooms. In Cain's logs, he had admitted that he had an obsession with planing ahead. That resulted in a strong desire to have a successor. He didn't have the means to succeed in his goals, but when he heard of Ra's plan about creating the perfect, human weapon, he saw his chance. With Ra's approval and money, he went ahead with his dream.

"I could finally do it," he wrote in his log. "I would have the perfect child, a child born and raised to learn my language, the language of violence."

By Cain's own personal records, he had failed many times. The children couldn't handle the intense training. They went crazy and eventually, killed themselves. He came close to accomplishing his dream with a child that became known as Mad Dog. Sooner, rather than later, Mad Dog failed, too. He was more animal than child. Ra's gave an order to have him killed after Cain presented the child to him. Cain was not known to give up. He was too stubborn. After a couple of years of multiple failures and disappointments, he found his answer in genetics.

He arrived at the child's door. It was made of titanium from Batman's observations; it also held multiple locks. Deciding not to bring out his computer again, he reached toward a small pouch on his utility belt. He pulled out a small USB drive. Plugging it into the port on the door, he took a step back as the tool did its job. The USB drive was equipment with a new program that Nightwing had created. The program was designed to bypass any locking mechanism. Dick explained that the program was basically all his hacking programs created to unlock doors sewn together. "It saves me the trouble with unlocking doors," he said. "Plus, squads without a hacker don't have to blow their cover because they couldn't _quietly_ open a door."

In less in sixteen seconds, the program had done its job. Batman unplug it and placed it back into his belt. He pushed the door open to reveal a concrete corridor. Silently walking through it, he came to an Asian themed door. He pushed that door open, too. He walked into a concrete room with wooden panels that covered the walls. Surprisingly, they had decorations placed on them. They had the same theme as the door. _Her mother must be a Asian decent, _he thought while inspecting the walls.

He walked through all the rooms then walked back to the supposed bedroom. _These conditions aren't the worst I seen before, _he thought. _But where is the child? _While on his walk-through, he found signs that someone was here. There were clothes recently used laying on the floor. The steel tub in the bathroom still held water with fading soap studs. _I know for sure that the training room in the back was used. _

Batman's thoughts were put to a stop when he was suddenly punched in the face from above.

* * *

**Gotham City Police Headquarters **

**Gotham City, New Jersey**

**July 01, 2017**

**00:00**

The sky was black. The only source of light were from the many tall buildings of the city. The air was humid and stuffy. You could almost choke on the stuff. The city was filled with sirens, screams, and gunshots. Gotham City is a dark foreboding metropolis. Superman has stated that he was not particularly fond of Gotham. He said that it was like someone built a nightmare out of metal and stone. He was correct.

But Gotham does house innocent people; it was Batman's job to protect those people. It was also Black Bat's duty to help him.

As the Bat Signal lit up the sky, the two silent Bats toke off. They were synchronized. They both jump, leaped, and swing at the same time. It was an interesting dance. It reminded Batman of his first partner, Dick Grayson. They were once synchronized, too. The keyword being once. They had a fallout and he went off own his own. Dick passed the Robin Mantle on to Jason Todd and toke own the identity of Nightwing.

_But I have Cassandra now, _Bruce told himself. He looked over to Cass while in mid-jump. She had changed a lot since last year. She was now fourteen and had grown to be five-foot-six. Cassandra wore a full body suit that include a mask that covered her whole face. Her gold bat emblem extended from the stomach to stretch across the chest up to the shoulders then tucked into her black cape. She also had a box-n-capsule styled utility belt.

Batman discreetly grinned. He would never admit it, but he glad to have another partner to add to his 'Bat Family'.

With the Bat Signal in their line of sight, they sped up their dance. Smiling under her mask, Cassandra suddenly drop low between two buildings. She grab onto a ladder that was attached to the Gotham City Police Headquarters building. She climbed up the ladder to get to the roof. She flip onto the roof and melted into the shadows. She could have used her grappling hook, but Cassandra Cain is not the one to use tech when she could do it myself. Batman could never break that quirk of hers.

Batman, who used his grappling hook, landed in a crouch right behind Commissioner Gordan. He didn't even hear him come up. Bruce walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Gordan jumped and turned around. He grabbed his chest, faking a heart attack.

* * *

**AN: Sadly, this is not a real chapter, BUT it is a sneak peek of chapter three AND four. I would have updated sooner, but who knew that high school could kick ass?! Trying to stay at the top of the class is a twenty-four hour job! Please, don't forget this story. I am still writing. It is just going to take a lot of hard work on my part.**

**Until I return in a (hopefully) flash, read, review, and/or PM!**

**To Victory Goddess: Thanks! I love Cass and I nearly died when I heard she wasn't in the New 52. **


End file.
